The wand And the genie
by Flissy27
Summary: When Joy and victoria find a magic wand on a stall they decide to buy but it eventually turns them again each other :


The Wand and The Genie

Now this story is not real its just made up

Joy and victoria where out shopping when they came across this stall it was selling all this weird stuff like scrolls and weird maps

Joy: Victoria look at this

Joy picked up an old wand

Store owner: Be careful that wand is very powerful!

Joy: Really?

Store owner: Yes it can do things you can't even dream of!

Victoria: What like?

Store owner: Like it could turn you into a horse or a bird maybe even a fairy!

Victoria: yeah right ( laughs )

Store owner: Do not underestimate how powerful this wand can be!

Joy: Could it turn Victoria into a superstar?

Store owner: Yes!

Victoria: Joy iam a superstar!

Store owner: Then why are you shopping here?

Victoria: For a change!

Joy: Can we buy the wand?

Store owner: Ah I thought you might say that!

Victoria: Well can we?

Store owner: Of course but be very careful!

( Joy to Victoria he's weird)

The store owner packs up the wand and gives it to them

On the way home...

Joy: Erm I wonder if it does work (Takes out the wand and points at a tree and says be a strawberry!

There was a bright flash and then all of a sudden ding!

Victoria: Oh my gosh Joy!

Joy: Yay it works!

Victoria: I wonder if you can eat it?

Joy: You can't eat that its a tree!

Victoria: Ah was a tree now its a strawberry!

Joy:Yeah but still it would be too weird!

Victoria: iam going to try a bit!

Joy: You're mad!

(Goes to eat some of the strawberry)

Joy: Hows it taste?

Victoria: Its good Joy come on try some!

(Joy tries some of the strawberry)

Joy: its really good!

Victoria: Told you!

When they got home...

Joy: Melanie guess what we brought?

Melanie: what?

Joy: a magic wand!

Melanie: what?

Joy: a wand a magic wand I've already turned a tree into a strawberry!

Melanie: again what?

Victoria: its true it will improve our lives!

Melanie: oh yeah what else can it do besides turning trees into strawberries?

Joy: oh loads of things like get us really cute men!

Victoria: or make me a super superstar!

Melanie: well I would like a boyfriend!

Elka comes in...

Elka: what's that you got there?

Victoria: oh its a magic wand!

Joy: it can turn trees into strawberries!

Melanie: yeah and Joy said it will help get us some really cute men!

Elka: ohh maybe it could get me a fella too!

Joy: well maybe!

Elka: it will have problems with you!

Joy: why?

Elka: just will!

Melanie: guys chill ok who's going to wave the wand first?

Victoria: oh me please!

Joy: what about us?

Victoria: wait you're turn Joy besides you've already made a wish!

Victoria: its my turn I want to be super famous!

Just then another flash and ding!

Joy: Victoria?

Victoria: how do look?

Melanie: wow you look stunning how do you feel?

Victoria: I dunno a little giddy I guess!

Joy: wow!

Elka: you look ten years younger!

Joy: oh great apart from Elka now iam the oldest!

Elka: there's nothing wrong with being ninety!

Joy: ok!

Melanie: ok my wish I want a really cute handsome man who has really good manners and who will treat me like a queen!

Elka: uh good luck!

And with that another flash and ding!

Man: miss Melanie I presume

Melanie: oh my god he's so cute!

Man: you look beautiful my dear!

Joy to Elka: he's a looker!

Elka: you got that right!

Man: shall we go out?

Melanie: sure after you!

Joy: my turn!

Elka:No its my turn!

Joy: fine!

Elka: Now what should I wish for?

Joy: youth!

Elka pulls Joys hair!

Joy: ouch!

Elka: I wish for Chance to be as big as me!

Joy: What?

And with that another flash and then ding!

Joy (gulps) What have you done he's huge!

Elka: I know now iam going to change you into a cat!

Joy: Oh yeah like to see you try!

And with that another flash and ding!

Joy: meow!

Elka (laughs) Aw you look so cute!

Joy: hiss!

Victoria comes in...

Victoria: where's Melanie?

Elka: Oh she's out with her special man

Victoria: and where is Joy?

Joy: meow!

Victoria: Oh my god Joy what happened?

Elka: I changed her into a cat!

Victoria:why would you do that?

Elka: you know we've never got on!

Victoria:yeah but still its cruel change her back!

Elka signs

Elka: ok fine (waves wand)

And with that ding...

Joy:am I human?

Victoria: yes Joy!

Joy: who changed me back?

Elka: I did!

Joy: why did you change me into a cat in the first place!

Elka: felt like it!

Joy: eh oh well iam back to normal now now can I make a wish?

Victoria (hands Joy the wand)

Joy:now what should I wish for?

Victoria:well Elka turned you into a cat you should turn her into a dog or maybe a cat!

Elka: oh no don't you dare!

Victoria: why not you changed Joy into a cat its only fair plus then you'll be even!

Elka: oh I want to be a tiger!

Joy: you want to be changed now?

Elka: oh yes a tiger please!

And with that Joy waved the wand and ding!

Joy: did it work?

Victoria: oh my god Joy look!

Elka:(raws)

Joy: do you think she's friendly?

Victoria: I don't know Joy

Joy: do you think we should wish that she could talk?

Victoria: why can she talk?

Joy: Elka can you talk?

Elka (raws)

Victoria: oh well she can understand us anyway.

Joy: yes but we need her to talk!

Victoria: I guess

Joy: I'll make another wish!

Victoria: hey Joy you've just made a wish its my turn!

Joy: fine!

Meanwhile Melanie was still with her date...

Melanie: you look really cute tonight

Man: thank you you look nice too

Melanie: aww thank you!

Man: you're welcome!

Melanie: so who's going to pay?

Man: I'll pay!

Melanie: ohh ok!

Meanwhile Elka was wrecking havoc...

Joy: oh I wish she wouldn't climb up the curtains!

Victoria: yeah me too look at the mess she's making!

Joy: Elka get down!

Elka (raws)

Victoria: lets change her back Joy

Joy: ok

And with that ding!

Elka: oh thank god!

Joy: Elka are you ok?

Elka: yeah it was fun being a tiger!

Victoria: look at the mess you've made!

Elka: oh its only a little mess Joy clean it up!

Joy: why me!

Victoria: you turned her into a tiger!

Joy: she wanted to be a tiger!

Elka: Joy floor clean!

Joy: why can't you clean it?

Elk: iam old!

Joy: why can't Victoria do it!

Victoria: iam too important!

Joy: fine!

Elka: don't forget to polish it as well!

Joy (walks off and slams the door)

Elka:um!

Melanie: iam back!

Victoria: how was the date?

Melanie: oh amazing he was so cute!

Victoria: wow!

Melanie: where's Joy?

Elka: she's in a mood!

Melanie: why?

Elka: I told her to clean the floor

Melanie: oh!

Melanie (knocks on Joy's door)

Melanie: Joy you ok?

Joy: no!

Melanie: can I come in?

Joy: I suppose!

Melanie: hey!

Joy: I wish I had not turned Elka back into a human!

Melanie: what what happened?

Joy: oh me and Victoria turned Elka into a tiger!

Melanie: why did you do that for?

Joy: she wanted to be a tiger!

Melanie: oh!

Joy: we had to change her back she was courseing to much mess!

Melanie: oh right!

Victoria (knocks on the door)

Joy: who is it?

Victoria: its me Victoria!

Joy: what do you want?

Victoria: want to go to town tomorrow?

Joy: what for?

Victoria: erm shopping!

Joy: yeah sure!

Melanie: can I come?

Victoria: of course!

Melanie: yay!

The next day...

Joy (comes downstairs looking fed up)

Elka: morning Joy!

Joy: what!

Elka: just said morning why so moody?

Joy: iam bored!

Elka: Victoria said she was taking you shopping!

Joy: I know!

Elka: is Melanie going?

Joy: yes!

Elka: can I come?

Joy: I suppose!

Elka: oh thank you Joy!

Joy: what for?

Elka: letting me come

Joy: oh

Melanie (comes downstairs)

Melanie: hey!

Joy: hello Melanie!

Elka: oh iam coming with you shopping!

Melanie: wow cool!

Elka: where are we going?

Joy: a place where me and Victoria got that wand we are going to give it back and get something else!

Elka: but I want to keep the wand!

Joy: fine we will keep the wand!

Melanie: Joy still in a mood?

Elka: yeah I wish she would just lighten up!

Melanie: but you did tell her to clean the floor!

Elka: well I couldn't do it iam old!

Melanie: we need a cleaner!

Meanwhile at town

Joy: oh look Victoria look at this

Joy ( picks up an old lamp)

Victoria: so if we rub it a genie will appear!

Melanie and Elka come over...

Melanie: ohh a lamp can I make the first wish!

Victoria: what you going to wish for another man?

Melanie: no I want a cleaner!

Joy: wait this is all about me isn't it?

Victoria: oh here we go!

Elka: I just wanted someone to clean the floor!

Joy: iam not a maid!

Victoria: oh Joy shut up!

Melanie: IAM WISHING FOR A MAID!

Elka: whoo!

Store owner: I don't think you three can handle magic maybe you should give me the wand back!

Elka: here!

Melanie: no I want magic!

Joy: Melanie calm down!

Store owner: just give me the wand!

Victoria: take it please!

Joy: well maybe we all learned a lesson here never play with magic!

Melanie: yeah but can I still keep my boyfriend?

Victoria: yeah magic is too powerful!

Melanie: hello I asked a question!

Joy: we don't need the wand or the genie we have each other!

Elka: yes!

Melanie: yes what can I keep my boyfriend?

Victoria: no!

THE END


End file.
